


Once Upon a Thedas

by Ricecake93



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Magic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Magic, Slightly OP, The Savior (Once Upon a Time), might have fairy dust, pairings undetermined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Son of Emma Swan and Killian Jones is sent by Andraste to save a world falling apart. He is every bit as powerful and magical as his mother, inheriting the title as the Savior, but can he save Thedas, especially when some powerful characters from the Enchanted Forest are coming to destroy him?Note: Polling at the end of ch.1 for pairings. Poll ends when Haven burns.





	1. The Working Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Polling at the end for pairings. Poll ends when Haven burns.

.

.

.

23-year-old Liam Jones glanced ahead from the trees, seeing his parents, happy and alive, living out their happy ending. Peace have once again settled in Storybrooke when another disastrous event was averted and they were liberated from a curse.

Most importantly, they were alive.

“…You saved them…” He breathed out, relief blanketing him as woman approached from behind to join him at his side.

“…I do not make promises I cannot keep, Liam,” she said. This powerful sorceress of golden hair and dark brown eyes, carrying a regal of aura of finesse and command, had just saved Storybrooke and the people aren’t even aware of it.

Liam owed her a debt. “Well, thank you.”

“Are you not going to say hello to them?” She asked, her arms crossing now and her finger tentatively touching her chin.

“I will… But first I owe you. You have fulfilled your end of the contract, and now I shall do mine.” He said, smiling warmly. “What is it that you wish for me to do _? Andraste?_ ”

_Andraste_ raised her small chin, turning to him. “You will pay it now? It may be a while until you can return home… In fact, you might never come home.”

“I know… you told me this, but I will find a way.” He said. “My family is very good at finding things.”

She chuckled. “Indeed… Well, this favor will be right up your alley.”

“Oh?” He questioned. If this was right up his alley, then it should be rather easy, wouldn’t It be? It wouldn’t take long for him to get home, right?

Though how wrong he was for he did not know what he was getting into. He watched his parents steal a kiss before they dine in and commence the ritual Netflix and chill.

She watched him carefully until he met her eyes again.

“…I need you to save a world for me. A world called _Thedas._ ”

.

.

.

GASP!

Liam sat up gasping from the harsh dream that he could not remember now, but before he could recall what dream, a painful shock shot through him his left hand, causing him to keel over.

“NNGGH!” He groaned, gritting his teeth as he suffered through the agony. He soon noticed a man next to him, who seem startled at his awakening.

“AH! What is this!?” Liam demanded, seeing the green sparks coming out from the glowing gash upon his left hand. “Who are you—AHH!”

It burned him, shocked him, and nearly drained him. The man reacted as he leaned in, grabbing his left hand and somehow, he was able to ease the pain, retracting it. Then that’s when Liam noticed the ears. They were long and pointy, like… like…

“Get Seeker Cassandra now!” One of the guards shouted.

“Easy, lie back down,” The elf said then suddenly a bright green spark acutely exploded from the gash, sparking and sent him a violent shock of agony.

Liam heard himself screaming though he couldn’t feel it as soon the darkness took him again and even in his sleep he could feel the pain.

He gasped again.

It was hours later when he woke, this green mark still causing him pain. He sat up, taking deep breaths. He had attempted to use his magic but something was interfering with it. The shackles…

Soon, two women entered the room. One wearing armor and the other wearing a hood.

Liam sat up properly at these strangers that held some authority as the guards around him pulled back and saluted allowing them to approach him.

The one in armor encircled him. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Well, that’s a first.

She began to explain, “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead… except for you.”

“…The Conclave?” He hesitantly questioned. “What is this Conclave? I don’t recall attending it.”

“Then what is this?” She demanded, not happy with his response as she grabbed his left hand, showing the mark before throwing it down.

“I… I don’t what that is, or how it got there!”

“You’re lying!” The woman reached out, clutching his throat and for a moment, he thought she was going to throttle him or something, and he’d no doubt it would be to death if the other lady in hood didn’t interfere.

She reached out, grabbing the armored lady and pulling her away, “We need him, Cassandra.”

Need him? Need him for what?

It was this hooded lady’s turn to interrogate him now. “You were there. Do you remember anything? Anything you can recall?”

“I—no. I… I recall being chased by…giant spiders and—I’m sorry, is this Thedas?” Liam asked, unable to keep up with this craziness. It was a whole lot more than losing his memories for over a year and being replaced with something else. And now again, he had lost another portion of his memories and it seemed to be this crucial part of the Conclave.

The ladies looked at him like he had lost his mind and he asked again, “Am I in the land of Thedas?”

The red-headed lady raised a brow. “Yes.”

“…Then do you need my help?” He asked. “Andraste sent me. She said you needed my help?”

Their eyes widened like china plates comically though he couldn’t tell if it was shock, horror, anger, fear… or maybe everything all together.

In the end, Liam decided that they were enraged as the hooded woman, Leliana, stormed off and now the Seeker was dragging him out of the cellar and he saw the sky of this strange new world. There was a giant hole in the sky rippling and slowly growing as lightning crashed down.

Then he felt it, each time it let out this shocking boom, the mark on his hand blasted as well, sending him to his knees in agony.

“Nnghh fuck…!” Liam cursed under his breath and the warrior woman met him straight on, eye to eye. She made it clear to him, “Each time the Breach expands, the mark is killing you.”

“Ohh that’s great, wonderful. How do I stop it?” Liam demanded, gripping his left hand tightly and trying to stop the tremor.

“We would need to test your mark on a smaller rift before we could even attempt to close the big one.” She explained and she waited, perhaps for his answer to agree or refuse, but what else can he do? This strange magic on his hand was slowly killing him and he could feel it.

“…Fine… I’ll do it.”

“You will?” She seemed surprised.

“Perhaps this is why she sent me... She helped me, and now I suppose I must help you,” He told her.

The warrior seemed to stiffen again after hearing that as if not believing it. Liam was beginning to see that maybe Andraste was some very fearful person in this world.

She recovered now, glaring right at him deathly. “…Do you really believe she sent you? To save us when you could be responsible for all _this?_ ”

Liam kept a straight face, looking at her head on. “I don’t believe… She did.”

And his frustrated thoughts were ‘ _Holy shit, this world needs_ Jesus. _’_

.

.

.


	2. The Retelling of the Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to VOTE for Pairings!!
> 
> Click the link at the End Notes!!

.

.

.

Liam had to wonder if he was the savior for this world, or if he was even capable of saving this one.

The Seeker and him were at the bridge when it was collapsed by a flying comet. He was surprised the ice didn’t give out from such a heavy impact of the stones falling. Disoriented, he got back on his feet and he saw the Seeker stand as well, looking over to him, probably worried if he had run off rather than his welfare. Liam wasn’t running anywhere. Besides, where would he run to?

Then another comet landed not too far away from them, and to Liam’s surprise, demons came out from the black muck. The Seeker wasn’t kidding about these rifts spitting out demons. They weren’t like anything he’d ever seen.

“Stay behind me!” The Seeker ordered as she charged with her sword and shield, intending to protect him all on her own.

Though he was no damsel in distress.

Another demon arose from the black muck, and without a weapon in sight he held his hands out. Light enveloped the palm of his hands as the creature turned its gruesome sight on him. He held out his right hand and shot out a blast right at it.

Unexpectedly, the creature was instantly incinerated from the light, its last screech echoing in the air.

He pulled his hand back, surprised as he didn’t expect it to die that fast. He realized that he had an advantage with light magic.

More demons rose from meteors crashing, and Liam made quick work of them, blasting them with the light, consequently turning them into ashes. He got the last two that were fighting the Seeker and she whirled around, looking at him incredulously.

“It’s over.” Liam said, approaching her, but stopping to a halt when she was glaring at him murderously.

“You’re a _mage??_ ” She demanded now aiming her blade at him.

Liam held his hands up, submitting. “Sorcerer. Light magic. What’s wrong with it?”

“ _What’s wrong with it?_ ” She repeated his question incredulously. “Magic is what started all this mess!! You didn’t tell me you wield it until now?”

“We were attacked! What did you want me to do? Stand there for the demons to kill?” He asked her. The way she spoke about magic. It sounded that it was a lot more dangerous here like taboo.

“You should have told me either way!” She said, snarling a bit. Distrust. Liam could see it.

Liam lowered his hands now. “I could have hit you anytime from when we left Haven, but I’m not going to run, Seeker. I meant what I said before, I’m here to help. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m telling you the truth. Andraste helped me. She saved my family… and I owe her a debt of gratitude… she said I had to help a world called Thedas. This is it, right?”

He kept talking and the Seeker was easing up just a bit, believing his words—perhaps wanting to believe his words but suspicions were still there. She still wasn’t sure yet and her faith was shaken.

Still Liam tried. “…I’m here to help, Cassandra.” He used her name this time with the sincerest tone he could muster.

Soon, she lowered her blade, her animosity wavering. “…I suppose I should remember you willingly came along.”

For now, it was an unsteady truce.

It didn’t matter whether or not the Seeker believed him, Liam was just here to return the favor and if it meant plugging up the hole in the sky…well, he’ll do his best shot. He wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it, but the Seeker seemed to have a plan.

They continued the treacherous hike, encountering more demons along the way, which was definitely easy with the prisoner shooting out bolts of light. It amazed the Seeker how quickly the strange magic incinerated the demons in a blink of an eye. Although, some stronger demons proved resistant to the light, but not to her blade as she cut them down while the dark creatures would be wailing in pain.

Soon, they made it up to the hill, where they can hear people fighting. They rush on the last flight of stairs up, and Liam saw a smaller version of the Breach. It was definitely like a swirling green portal that would lead to nowhere, or some probably Hades’ realm if demons were coming out from it. He wasn’t entirely sure.

There were definitely demons around the area, and the people fighting looked exhausted.

“Now!” Cassandra shouted and somehow Liam knew that was meant for him.

The demons closed in and one person with---with long pointy ears?! The elf! So, he didn’t dream that. Huh. Was Liam’s surprise as he held his hand out and flashed a burst of light towards their direction. It hit the friendlies, but did no harm compared to the demons, burning into ashes.

One demon was still burning after the light and tried to lunge at them until a bolt came flying, hitting the demon’s skull and killing it.

Liam looked back and saw a dwarf---well a rather small dwarf---carrying a bulky yet refined crossbow.

When there were no more demons in the area, the elf grabbed for Liam’s wrist, pulling him close to the rift. “Quickly! Before more come through!”

Then Liam felt it, a strange force that pulled at his mark, making it connect to the rift. He had no doubt the elf was doing this somehow, but for now he let him as this strange magic interacted with the rift. With one last spark, the rift let out a shockwave after closing completely.

Liam had to pull back from the elf, stunned from the blast as he looked at him, “What… what did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” he said, at least that’s what he tried to tell Liam, but the savior knew better. After all, he inherited his mother’s superpower: to tell lies from the truth.

“The credit isn’t really just mine,” Liam stated, blinking as the elf’s smile dropped, however, he responded, “You’re right. The mark itself then.”

There was some truth in his words, but Liam couldn’t help that the elf was holding back.

“So, whatever magic that gave me this is the same magic that caused the breach up there, thus it could close it?” Liam asked.

The elf just nodded. “Precisely.”

“Then let’s keep going ahead,” He told the Seeker, turning to her and she approved his direct approach and straight to business attitude, especially with the world tearing apart.

“Let’s not forget some introductions,” the dwarf said as Liam turned to face him. It was a little difficult to see such a short dwarf. Grumpy fell short below him about three inches, just around his shoulders, but this dwarf was at his stomach.

“Varric Tethras. Handsome rogue and story teller. At your service.”

Nevertheless, Liam was polite, “Liam Jones. Third Prince of Misthaven. At your service.” He figured titles were important, plus he wanted to see if any of them knew the place Misthaven a.k.a. the Enchanted forest.

Varric tilted his head. “A prince huh? And Misthaven? Where is that?”

“I was hoping you all would know, but it’s also known as the Enchanted Forest,” Liam tried again and once more there were blank faces. “…Okay, none of you know… Thedas must be not in the Wish Realm.”

“Right. Where did you find this one, Seeker?” Varric asked. “I mean, it’s good and all that his magic seem to obliterate demons into nothing, but…”

Cassandra crossed her arms, now extremely suspicious of Liam. “Your story doesn’t make sense. You claim to have been sent here by Andraste. You talk of her like she’s alive and that she brought you here, but you have no memory of being brought here? To save us? And now you claim of being a Prince?”

“Those are just titles, Seeker. Titles that I do not need to prove to you nor do I have to. Believe or not, we have more pressing matters, yes?” Liam asked, dismissing everything now as he did not need to continue a useless argument.

“He is right. The longer we stay here, the more the breach expands, and perhaps, we lose our only key to salvation,” The elven mage reminded them and coincidentally, the breach just exploded and Liam’s mark sparked, causing him pain.

“Nngh!” He grunted, holding on his left wrist. He could see the mark was spreading already passed his wrist. “…Ugh… you don’t think cutting it off will stop the pain and hopefully not make the mark disappear?”

“I would advise against it; besides, I was glad you still yet live and still am.” He said.

 

Varric added, “He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.”

Liam blinked at that. “O-Oh… well, thank you, um…?”

“Solas.” The Elf said.

.

Once introductions were made, they made the hike to the forward camp where they would meet up with this Leliana. As they continue, they meet more demons and Liam spiced up his magic attacks a bit when stronger demons appeared. He touched the surface of the ice and flourish his hand up, ice shards forming from the floor and lunged out, stabbing the greater shade through its guts. It squealed until it’s life was ended by an arrow-bolt to its face.

Cassandra made quick work of two other demons and Solas was quite the supporting mage, protecting them with barriers and striking down a demon when it would try to attack.

“Your magic is different,” Solas pointed out after the battle was over and they were climbing up the stairs. “I do not feel the pull of the fade from you.”

Liam paused at that. “What is this fade? Is that not where demons come from?”

“More than just demons. Are you telling me you’ve never heard of it?” Solas asked incredulous.

“I’m from another world, previously of Earth,” he explained to him. “I was brought here by Andraste when she told me I have to save this place called Thedas.”

“Now I’m more confused, kid. Didn’t you say, you were from this place called Misthaven?” Varric asked, trying to clarify some things. “Also, you speak of Andraste like she’s… she’s a real living person and that you had a conversation with her.”

“First off, my grandparents were born in Misthaven and they are King and Queen there, but were…forcibly moved to Earth, though that’s not the issue anymore and the story is more complicating than that, otherwise, I am of Misthaven,” Liam clarified as best he could. Perhaps it wasn’t wise to discuss his bloodline at all, especially the royal status. None of them would believe it anyway. “As for Andraste, yes… Actually, to be honest, all I could remember was having a chat with her.”

“Or maybe you were having a chat with a woman that calls herself Andraste?” Solas suggested, implying she isn’t really her but at that moment, he didn’t really know she was to these people.

So, Liam had to ask, “Perhaps. Who is this Andraste to you people anyway?”

“It’s blasphemous that you would even say such a thing,” Cassandra said, though not as shocking, already knowing that this man may not have any clue who she is. “Andraste is the bride of the Maker. The Maker is all-powerful and created all things… She died a very long time ago, betrayed by her mortal husband.”

“That… sounds like a story I’ll have to read after I live through this,” Liam decided as he could hardly grasp the idea of Andraste being the Maker’s bride.  The woman was amazing and all but that much that she was considered a Goddess? That is… something.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the forward camp. Suffice to say, Liam had fought his own battles of demons—both in literal and non-literal terms. There was always trouble brewing in Storybrooke, and despite the storms the town would weather, they would always outrun it and find the sun. Just like his grandmother have said, we have to see the good in between the bad things.

He hoped that this mark wouldn’t kill him. It would be a shame not being able to see his parents one last time. Perhaps he should have taken the time to say hello as Andraste have suggested.

They walked through the gates after Liam closed another rift.

“You are becoming proficient at it,” Solas noted to him.

Liam nodded. “Thanks…” He paused, no longer able to hold his curiosity and besides, the people were still lowering the gates. “So, you’re an elf? Are elves common here? In Thedas, I mean?”

“As common as humans.” Solas answered, somewhat astounded. “Are there no elves in your world?”

“None—well… I’ve heard about them in this… Claus Realm, but they’re usually 3 feet tall…” Liam tried to explain as Solas seemed to raise a brow at him.

“Hmm…” The elf hummed. “It sounds to me that those elves and my people have no relations whatsoever, though curious.”

“What about my people?” Varric cut in, overhearing their conversation. “Are there any dwarves?”

“Well, yes… they’re around five feet tall though…” Liam added hesitantly, not liking to point out the height difference.

His brows went up. “Really? They’re that tall?”

“Naturally… so technically, you’re not considered short?” Liam just had to ask, but thankfully the dwarf just laughed it off.

“I’m above the average height,” he answered. “Are they born big, or something?”

“Actually, they hatch from giant eggs, so they aren’t babies, but already grow up.” Liam corrected which only received weird and skeptical looks from the two. “…I’m not making this up.”

“Well, your world is definitely weird, kid.” Varric stated.

The gates finally opened as Liam sighed when Cassandra called out to them to hurry up. Liam just tactfully responded, “Says the dwarf from a world where a giant hole in the sky is spitting out demons.”

That made Solas chuckle and Varric grinned, taking the humor well. “Hey now, I didn’t say it was a bad thing. Just… weird.”

From that point onward, Liam got the chance to meet this Chancellor Roderick. This was a man well afraid of what was happening and had lost hope, and instead of fixing the problem, he was looking for blame. And of course, Liam was the perfect scapegoat. Thankfully, he had more patience as he ignored the ranting cleric. At this point, this Leliana and the Seeker were arguing on which better route to take.

Once more, the breach let out a spark and it shot a painful strike in his arm, but not enough to make him keel over. He looked at his left fist where the mark seemed to spark erratically.

“Where do you suppose we go?” Cassandra asked.

His brows raised, incredulous at this question upon him. “You’re asking _me?_ ”

“You have the mark.” Solas pointed out.

And she added, “And you are the one we must keep alive.”

Liam could see the redness and aghast expression on the cleric’s face amidst the expectant looks of those around him.

“…We take the mountain pass,” Liam said, much to the Seeker’s disappointment. “We might be able to find the scouts on the way there.”

Cassandra gave him one look but since she allowed him to choose, they have no choice in the matter. Leliana seemed rather satisfied and now they were all walking away from the Chancellor going to the other side of the forward camp.

“Let the consequences be on your head, Seeker!” The Chancellor shouted at their leaving backs.

Liam turned back to look before facing forward, “Well, isn’t the Chancellor a drop of golden sun?”

Varric chortled and Solas was smiling, and even Leliana was hiding a smile. Secretly the Spymaster was hoping that it is what the soldiers have witnessed. A golden figure had brought him here from the fade, and that it was Andraste. Even the prisoner himself confirmed it, and though there’s no real proof, she believes.

At the end of the gate, they were getting themselves ready, replenishing potions and brandishing weapons. Cassandra went away to find an acceptable staff for the mage---or sorcerer, whatever this prisoner is. Meanwhile, Liam spotted a dark crimson bow with unique embellishments that no other bow should have, and the spymaster was in possession of it.

“…Is that my bow?” Liam asked, breaking the silence of preparation as everyone paused a moment, looking to direction of whom he asked the question of.

Leliana slowly pulled the bow from her sling. “…Yes. Your weapons are enchanted, aren’t they? The arrows never seem to miss when I use this bow.”

Varric’s brows raised. “Really?”

“It belonged to my grandmother’s.” Liam said, signifying its importance. “Please return it after this breach is sealed.”

The spymaster paused. “You do not want it now?”

“...Would you even give it to me if I ask for it, knowing the bow’s enchantment?” Liam questioned her. “…I’ll have to prove myself first, yes? For now, I hope it will serve you well.”

Leliana nodded towards him with guarded trust, and Cassandra returned with a staff. She held it out for the prisoner.

“Here. Just so you know, I still have my eye on you,” Cassandra said with a warning.

Liam gratefully took the staff, feeling its imbued magic, before casually responding to the Seeker, “Didn’t we just meet today? Love at first sight isn’t always true.”

It took a moment for those words to register, and Varric let out a muffled laugh and Liam’s lips pulled to a playful smile. The Seeker, however, will have none of it as she let out a disgruntled sigh before shoving a health potion to his chest. Liam winced a bit at the force as the Seeker walked away from him.

“Your mood is too light for this grave situation,” Solas pointed out, though not in a scolding tone, more like he was observing him.

Liam blinked. “Well… sometimes we must look for the good in between all the bad.”

The response was not something the apostate elf was expecting, and it sounded too wise for a mortal much less a human to say such things. He wondered who this prisoner really is, this prince of Misthaven.

.

Liam climbed up the ladder and waited close by for the others to catch up as he explored the area. It was strange---this world felt strange. Now that he had a bit of free and non-stress moment, he could feel some sort of film, like saran wrap. It almost feels suffocating.

“Something wrong?” Solas asked, noticing the human’s concern.

“Nothing… this place just screams a foreboding dread,” Liam said, but he can tell the elf wasn’t buying his response though at least he let it go for now.

“A little scared of a ruined temple?” Varric teased.

“Fear is a welcome dose of adrenaline,” He aptly responded.

“Less talking, more walking,” Cassandra ordered and thus they pressed forward into the ruined tunnel.

Definitely, they crossed some demons and they killed them with less effort on their part. However, Liam couldn’t work the staff. His spells seemed to fail with it and its power of flames would be snuffed out each time he used it. The others yet noticed another strange trait from this prisoner. Liam gave up with the staff and started firing light bursts from his right hand.

They found some of the scouts, dead on the floor, but Cassandra claimed there were more than them.

They soon come across a rift and surviving scouts struggling against the demons. Liam focused, creating a starburst orb on the palm of his hand before he threw it right at the area where he could hit them all. It shone like a star before it flashed brightly, blanketing those around. It did nothing to the scouts, but the light surely burned the demons. The lesser wraiths burned up instantly while the other remaining demons were screeching in agony.

They took that opportunity to attack, destroying the rest of them, and Liam used the staff for battery instead. Once the rift was closed, Cassandra was now looking at the prisoner at a different light.

“Thank you, Seeker Cassandra. If you hadn’t come, we would have surely lost our lives,” said the gratefully lieutenant as she favored her left arm. It was bleeding but she had it mildly patched up with a torn cloth.

The seeker shook her head. “It was not me. It was the prisoner that chose this path.”

Liam walked over to them and the Lieutenant bowed her head. “I won’t forget this. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Here.” Liam said as he reached out. His hand glowed white and merely touched her shoulder before he pulled back. The wound on her arm and every cut, scrape, and bruise disappeared.

“Maker…!” she gasped as she pulled back a bit, feeling re-energized as the pain went away instantly.

They all looked at him, surprised that he had healing powers. Liam only smiled as he went to the rest of the scouts, healing even the most grievous of wounds.

 _‘Maker, was he really sent by Andraste?’_ were the thoughts of believers.

Once the scouts were all healed up and left, the four were back on their hike to the top of the Temple of Sacred ashes where the explosion started.

“Your magic is different,” Solas pointed out. “Very different. It can’t seem to hurt people.”

“Not if I didn’t want it to,” Liam answered truthfully.

Cassandra cut in, “You mean you could have hurt them?”

“I could have, but I _didn’t_.” He affirmed. “I didn’t want them getting hurt, thus the light didn’t hurt them or any of you.”

“But you can make it hurt?” Cassandra asked, not liking that this prisoner can obliterate them in seconds.

“Yes, though not in the same effect as the demons,” Liam corrected. “It surprised me how effective my light powers are against them, otherwise, the worst my light magic can do is blast any enemy several meters away… like getting hit by a runaway car.”

Varric questioned. “A _car?_ ”

“I mean a runaway _wagon_.” Liam amended. Right. This world doesn’t know what a car is.

They made it to the temple and Liam had to hold his breath. He recalled the pictures that were shown to him when he was at school. They were learning about world war II and the nuclear bombing on Nagasaki. God… he remembered the images and he felt numb seeing it, in denial and in disbelief, yet here he was. The place was destroyed and there were still corpses, burning in flames.

“…How many days have you said since the Conclave was destroyed?” Liam asked, hardly finding his voice.

Cassandra looked at the place grimly. “…Thirteen.”

And the flames on the corpses were still burning.

Swallowing hard, he walked away from it and they continued to make their way to the first rift.

They made it there and just in time for Leliana to arrive. Then, that’s when the echoing voices came…

_“Somebody please! Help me!”_

The Seeker stiffened up and Varric looked up. “Was that?”

“The Divine… Justinia…” she said.

 ** _“Prepare the sacrifice…”_** A deep, menacing voice followed that sent chills down in every spine.

“I believe that would could be our perpetrator.” Solas noted, and at that moment, they were starting to believe that Liam might not be responsible for the explosion.

_“What’s going on here?!”_

Liam stopped, shock as he heard his own voice. Cassandra even affirmed, “That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you…”

Then the rift began to spark and images before them arose. There was a big shadowy figure and before him was the Divine. Then Liam was seen running in. He had the bow on his slid and a longsword blade that seemed to shine. Liam blinked, noticing that he had also brought his grandfather’s sword.

_“What’s going on here?!”_

_“Run while you can! Warn them!”_

**_“We have an intruder. Kill him. Now.”_ **

“You _were_ there! Who attacked?” Cassandra demanded as she walked right up to Liam, wanting answers. “And the Divine, was she…? Is this vision true?”

Liam was just as confused and bewildered as those around him. “Seeker, I don’t remember any of this!”

Luckily, Solas moved the topic. “Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place… This rift is sealed and it needs to be reopened to close it properly. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra gave one last look at Liam, all suspicions cleared before she turned away from him, and drawing out her blade. “That means demons! Stand ready!”

Everyone prepared themselves as each archer was on every ledge and each soldier on the ground for support. Liam went up to the first rift, his left hand sparking up and preparing itself, already knowing. He held his hand out, holding tightly to the rift before he pulled it right out, untangling it. The rift blasted and the unwanted attention sought out a great foe.

A giant beast, mostly resemble an ogre, but with large horns appeared before them. It roared and the archers began firing at it. The arrows hit the beast only to bounce back. The demon had an impenetrable armor. To their chagrin, more demonic wraiths appeared following after this demon called Pride that Liam later learned.

Liam held his palms together, creating an orb of pent up light before he threw it forwards at the beast. The light flashed, hitting him and those demons around. The blast was purifying and blinding that it scorched most of the demons. It even hit the pride demon, burning it as it recoiled. At first, the soldiers cheered. Word of the prisoner’s magic being able to hurt demons so easily had spread and hope was regaining.

Then the Pride demon regained its footing. The burns went away as it healed and its shield fortified once more. The premature cheering stopped as everyone held fast.

It had worked, but perhaps it wasn’t enough?

Liam was panting a bit. Since the start of all this, he was exhausted and already, he was at his limit. The mark didn’t help with his condition. The others also noticed that and Leliana had to pull him back, especially when the huge demon set its eyes on him.

To their chilling surprise, it spoke, “ ** _Snuff out the LIGHT._** ”

“Distract it!” Cassandra ordered as they all charged and Solas placed barriers on those he could reach. Leliana took Liam with her, maneuvering the field to get away from the Pride demon as it was trying to get to the prisoner.

Attacks seemed worthless against the behemoth as it took out its whip, lashing out at those around him. “ ** _Do you think you can defeat me, oh so called_ Savior?**” It asked with its voice like thunder.

Liam looked back, stunned. How did it know that? Or were demons naturally like that? Like they know.

“ ** _Do you think because that Andraste sent you that you are here to play the part of the savior?_** ” It asked and Liam had stopped moving, even as Leliana was trying to pull him. “ ** _Hahaha… WRONG. You were sent here to die for this world is meant to perish. Its destiny is to be destroyed in order to make way for a new world. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!_** ”

“MOVE!” Leliana screamed, trying to get the prisoner to start running as the demon approached him despite everyone’s best efforts to stop it. Cassandra’s blade couldn’t cut through the barrier.

Soon it was upon them and Leliana took out an arrow, firing at the demon. It aimed for the eye and it bounced off, though it annoyed the pride demon. It let out a roar that came with a powerful gust which sent the two flying off their feet. Leliana was farther way and the Pride demon was within grasp of the prisoner.

“ ** _I will crush you._** ” It said, reaching out to grasp hold of Liam. It had him around its grubby fingers, and Cassandra was immediately there, stabbing the wrist but she was brushed aside. This can’t be happening, this wasn’t happening...!

Solas sent out a barrier to shield Liam, hopefully to protect him, but he wasn’t certain if it would work. This can’t be it. They can’t lose him here. They can’t lose their only chance of salvation.

“ ** _And I will enjoy the sustenance of your royal blood…_** ” It purred and its hand was slowly squeezing him. Liam gasped and he wriggled his right hand free.

He held his hand out, a light forming in his hand. “Sorry! Not interested!” Then he blasted him, a direct hit towards his face.

The Pride demon roared in agony, letting Liam go as it stumbled back, gripping its burning face. Cassandra got Liam up to his feet and the two started to move. This gave everyone the opportunity to attack the demon again.

“Quickly! Get to the rift!” Solas called out and Liam moved this time, heading for the rift with Cassandra right behind him.

Liam once more untangled the rift and its shockwave sent a blow to the Pride demon’s barrier, making it vulnerable. Cassandra called to attack and this time, the arrows and blades pierced it.

Leliana drew another arrow and she imagined it hitting the left eye. She raised her aim high and fired. Many witnessed the arrow flying off then it veered in midair, heading straight towards its target. Unfortunate for the demon for when it lowered its hands, the arrow pierced its left eye. It screeched again, his feet causing quakes as it stomped about and soldiers moved out of harm’s way before they get stepped on.

More demons appeared in the battlefield and everyone was fighting with everything they have. Liam had dropped his staff a while ago, and thus he was open and vulnerable. An unavoidable mistake as a greater wrath demon lashed at him and Liam barely had time to dodge. He received a nasty graze by the arm, a deep gash with blood spilling. Before the demon could lunge, Varric had placed a bolt into its head.

Then something happened as the demons seem to pause before they started making their way over to Liam’s direction, ignoring everything else.

Even the pride demon was ignoring the swords puncturing and swatting it as its shield came up again and it was making its way over to the prisoner. Solas noticed what had happened, and it was more of the mysteries of this stranger being unraveled. Who is he?

None had any time answer the question as everyone doubled their efforts with the demons distracted. Liam summoned any magic he had left, noticeably weak, but it was enough to deter the demons. The lesser wraiths now quickly shied away from him before they were cut down.

With the Pride demon coming closer, Liam turned to the rift again and untangled it once more.

The moment was intensifying as the pride demon got closer and closer while Liam mustered up everything he had to will the rift to close. The demon was within arm’s reach and it leaned in to grab for the prisoner despite everyone trying to take it down.

Then, the rift blasted, shocking the demon as it became its devastating blow before it faded away into ashes. All at once, the rest of the demons disappeared, and a bright light shot towards the breach.

A massive explosion from the sky occurred, followed by a shockwave that sent everyone flying off their feet.

When the debris clear, Liam was on the ground, looking up at the sky that was still...green...?

Then darkness took him once more into a deep restless slumber.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings vote!!!
> 
> Poll for Pairings: https://goo.gl/WFM4q3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick note that you do not have to know Once Upon a Time to read this fic. It will make more sense if you do, but I will explain things. 
> 
> And yes, Liam Jones was named after Hook's brother, Liam, and I figured their child would take their father's last name, because Liam has never been an orphan like the ugly duckling (which is how Emma got her last name Swan.)
> 
> Poll for Pairings: https://goo.gl/WFM4q3


End file.
